Regulus (Truth and Ideals)
At the beginning of Truth and Ideals, the story, at that point, seems like a standard Alternate Universe fan fic featuring Ash traveling through Unova as a native alongside his childhood friends Cheren and Bianca; Regulus' introduction changed that all. For a few chapters beforehand, Ash has showcased various potential regarding "Aura", a type of Ki energy native to the Pokemon Universe, which Regulus' own species can easily master. In Chapter 12, Ash finally meets Regulus in person, and for the next two chapters, Regulus plays a major role in the story, and continues to have a role in the story by becoming one of Ash's own Pokemon at the end of Chapter 14. Personality TBA He appears to have some fear of Lugia, due to having been at a very young age when he had first seen Lugia. Powers and Abilities *'Ability:' Inner Focus (ME: Adaptability) *'Moves:' **Close Combat **Iron Tail **Thunder Punch **Earthquake Aside from normal Pokemon moves (and Mega Evolution for this character's case), the following details an entire mechanic which is heavily based around how the B2/W2 based sequel to Truth and Ideals (WIP Title being Truth and Ideals 2) will play out regarding how certain Pokemon are dealt with if they're antagonists, or for character development in a purpose not relating to battling an enemy. Aura Vision Analysis "Aura Vision" isn't just the name of a Trope; it also applies to two, special moves of varying types that an Aura Wielder can utilize that can be used in addition to a Pokemon's ordinary set of moves. Because of this, it effectively allows humans with aura capabilities to utilize Pokemon moves, or even gain access to abilities that would otherwise be impossible in the actual games. Aura Sphere, the first ever move developed as an Aura Technique, is also not a true Aura Technique because of it being the most basal form of an Aura Technique. As a result, simply knowing Aura Sphere isn't an actual requirement to whether one is capable of wielding Aura or not. It all depends on the bloodline regarding human lineage, and how this varies effects different generations differently. As of the present day of the story, very few humans remain with knowledge of these special moves, and even less with the knowledge of how to actually use them in any way. Indeed, times have changed since the ancient past, but it is simply because these types of moves were for the most part no longer desired in human evolution, and thus their weakening effects after all of this time. The nature of Aura itself has limits, though; rather than being determined by PP, Aura Moves can only be used once within a given time frame, and cannot be attempted again until that recharge is finished without suffering injury. In addition, these moves are learned entirely differently than most moves; Aura Vision moves are all moves that were known by humans originally, so the apparent lack of Pokemon having knowledge on them proves vital as to why these moves have, for the most part, remained unseen in usage. Not only that, but as the bloodlines begin to grow weaker, the only being alive with the most potential of using Aura Vision to any degree are Lucario... provided they ever acquire knowledge as to how to actually learn these special, one of a kind moves. In practice, any Pokemon that can learn Aura Sphere can also utilize these very same techniques as well, but Lucario is simply the first example that comes to mind due to their innate Aura Abilities as a whole. Keep in mind, though, that even though the Lucario species as a whole is capable of learning all of these techniques, the methods of training for these types of skills are probably the harshest towards Lucario more so than any other Pokemon known to be able to learn these moves. However, there is an important thing to note about the limitations of learning Aura Moves; only moves that were designed for battle usage have an actual learn limit (the above mentioned two). Aura Moves that are designed solely for outside of battle usage, which are sometimes compared to telepathic abilities as a whole, have no learn limit on how many an Aura Wielder can learn, or how often they use them; however, do note is that certain of the "Non-Combat" moves will cause some mental strain at times, or if you're only just realizing your own Aura Abilities are activating the first time, might mistake them for something else entirely rather than know exactly what Aura Vision is. Below are the two skills that Regulus have trained to master in order to become as powerful as he is, but before those, details on how Aura works as attacking moves. In-game effects (Aura Vision as a whole, not just Regulus) *'Aura Vision' **Super Effective Against: Psychic, Bug, Fairy, Normal, Ghost, Flying, **Not Very Effective Against: Fighting **Negated Against: N/A Known Moves *'Aura Storm' **Type: Aura **80 BP **-% Accuracy **Physical **Deals an additional 10 BP worth of damage per status buff present on the user, and targets that opponent's weakest defensive stat. Cannot be used again for another 4 hours. Caps at 255 total BP. **Learning Curve: Medium (4 months time) ---- *'Aura Blitz' **Type: Aura **- BP **-% Accuracy **Status **Reduces the user's HP to 1, and permanently increases Attack, Speed, Accuracy, and Evasion to Max (6+ or higher depending on current stat alterations). The user then becomes immune to healing moves, healing items, and any and all attempts to negate the stat buffs this move provides for the remainder of the battle. Stats are maintained even if switched out. Also has a cooldown of 24 hours exactly before it can be used again. Can also only be used before taking direct damage from an enemy attack, but also requires that the user's HP drop to below 75% to negate the usage of Aura Blitz. **Learning Curve: EXTREME (16 years time) Story TBA Design Notes Aura Storm and Aura Blitz are both taken from Super Smash Bros. Brawl in regards to their origins, but Aura Blitz is a special case in that it's actually from the Mod of Brawl called "Brawl Minus". In Brawl Minus, Lucario acquires an Ultra Taunt which immediately amplifies Lucario's own damage percentage to 300% (the damage increase cap for aura abilities or effects with this mod). Aura Blitz takes the form of an explosive aura engulfing Lucario's entire body, and can even damage nearby enemies with it as well. In a similar vein to Brawl Minus, though, Aura Blitz can only be used when in a healthy condition. Not only that, but the Ultra Taunt that Lucario uses in Brawl Minus has no actual name given; Aura Blitz is simply the name used in Truth and Ideals's canon. Regulus is the first Pokemon shown in the fanfic to Mega Evolve. Originally, this role was supposed to go to Audino, but Regulus ended up appearing much earlier as Mega Lucario instead. Trivia *Regulus' name was originally supposed to be "Sirius". This name would instead get used by the name of his original trainer. Gallery Truth and Ideals Cover WIP.png|Finalized cover artwork of Truth and Ideals, featuring Regulus towards the right. Category:Pokemon OCs Category:Fanfiction Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Telepaths Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Canine Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist Category:Magical Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Anti-Hero